Marc and Amanda? No, it couldn't be, Or could it
by xChezzas'Stalker'Muffin'x
Summary: Marc's day is not turning out too well but gets evern worse when his mom shows up for a surpise visit. marc has to beg amanda to pretend to be his girlfriend, but are things getting don't seem pretend anymore! Are they falling in love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ugly Betty: Amanda and Marc? No, couldn't be... could it?

Summary: Marc is too scared to come out to his mom, which is alright until she decides to come on a surprise visit. And once again, Marc's best friend, Amanda jumps in to be his wonderful girlfriend. But have they spent too much time together. Is their pretend love really pretend anymore?

A/N: I love ugly Betty but I don't own it or anything I just thought that we needed a new Marc and Amanda story with a twist of course! Please read, review and recommend to your friends!

Rated T

Chapter 1.

Marc sat at his desk thinking about all the ridiculous tasks Wilhelmina had made him do today; Fire Joanna from styles, send Bono a birthday card, set up fake agendas so that Wilhelmina can stalk her newly found friend: Connor Owens, so that she can split him up with her current girlfriend, and most ridiculously of all: Becoming 'Besties' with Christina so they can find out what Betty's has been telling her about Daniel.

Marc was just sighing to himself when his phone rang:

"Wilhelmina Slaters Office, Oh.. Nico. Yes, she's here..."

"Marc!"

"Nico, just hold on a second, yes I'll tell her..."

Marc put the phone on hold, without listening to whatever it was Nico was saying, and ran into the office beside him, going so fast that he nearly fell over the carpet!

"Yes, Willie?"

"Marc, why is it, that I'm only finding out now that Connor is going on Mode Annual Relaxation trip, without Molly?"

"Willie, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew, but there's something else you should know,"

"What is it now?"

"Oh, nothing just, em, Nico's on the phone."

"WHAT! Nico, are you sure, well, go on then, put her through, and go see if you can get the article of Victoria's Secret from Tracy in Ads while you're at it."

Marc walked quickly out of the room and took Nico off hold to put her through. He then walked down the hallway to find Tracy. He was so sick, of Wilhelmina treating him like anyone at the Meade Empire State Building: he had worked so hard for her and never got any credit for it.

He threw the ad design at one of the interns and decided to make a surprise visit to his BFF Amanda.

"Hey, what's wrong ? Now you look like a sad gay?"

"Well, you look like a sad slu-"

"Marc, there you are,"

Marc looked towards the tube and saw to his great shock and horror that his mother stood waiting in front of him with her beloved chihuahua, Spiro.

"MOM! What are you doing here?"

"Well your father was being unrealistic about Spiro, you see, so I decided to come and see my lovely son,"

"But, mom, I'm working!"

"I know but I decided I'd come and see all your friends and I can spend more time with you,"

"I know, but-"

"And you must be Amanda, Marc's told me all about you,"

"Oh, has he, and what exactly did he tell you?" Amanda wondering where this was leading.

"Well, lots, why wouldn't he? I mean you are his girlfriend, aren't you?"

Amanda choked on her low fat peanut, as she listened to Marc's mom, go on about how good she was for bringing up her sons confidence.

"Mom, why don't you go to the cafeteria, and I'll be right down in a few minutes,"

Marc didn't even give her a chance to speak, he just pushed her to the elevator, and said goodbye.

"Oh, so now I'm a sad slut that happens to be your girlfriend! Didn't you tell your mom that you're ga-"

"No! Okay! Please, do me a favor and pretend to be my girlfriend! It will only be for a few days at the most, she will be back to dad after 2 days at most,"

Marc pleaded with Amanda after she finally gave in after being bribed with the pick of the closet and first on the new Summer Swag list.

Marc sighed with relief, Thank God! He thought. He started walking back to his desk wondering what on earth was going to happen now and would Amanda be able to keep up with the story and convince his mom.

"Marc, Why is it that I'm only finding out now, that you've got yourself a girlfriend?" Wilhelmina teased.

"What! How did you know? And it's not real, it's only for a few days so my mom thinks I'm like a normal little boy,"

"Ha! If she believes that, then she will believe anything. But This will be funny, so how about I make a reservation at Baba for you three and me of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Willie, thank you, you don't know how much this -"

"Marc, you know I hate it when things get personal between this. Just fix your make-up and make an arrangement for 8, oh and don't forget to tell Amanda."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Ugly Betty or Amanda or marc or any of the characters but I just love these too together.

Please read, review and recommend! Also if you have any ideas or even if you want your names put in my story please just say the word.

Chapter 2

Marc stared at himself tentatively in the bathroom mirror as he wondered how he would get through the night. He thought of all the times Amanda nearly let slip to his mom that they weren't going out and then the mear look of glee on Wilhelmina's face as his mom asked Amanda about all the different dates they had, and Amanda struggling to think up of excuses. Well,… he thought, that was quite funny.

He opened the door, took a deep breath and felt confident again, almost like his old self, until he heard his mom asking Wilhelmina had Marc ever tried it on with her.

He threw his inhaler into his mouth and took one last puff. Heaven, he thought, only thing better than this was Island Boys Dude Cruise, then reality hit him.

" Well, Mrs. Weiner, I don't think… I mean… Marc and I don't really match, because, well, he's my assistant and-" Wilhelmina herself was starting to get flustered and seemed happy enough to let someone interrupt her, which is something that doesn't normally happen!

"What I think Willie means is," Amanda received an evil glare from Wilhelmina, but Amanda just ignored it and went on.

"Well, if Marc and Wilhelmina were to hook up then it would destroy their relationship of employee to boss, or friend to friend. Or maybe it could be that he never liked her in that way- or at all, because you have no idea what she can be like-"

By this stage Wilhelmina looked as if she was going hit Amanda, and probably a lot more. But Mrs. Weiner looked simply astonished that her son actually had a good relationship with his boss. From what he heard, she could be a right bitch.

"Mom, don't you think that it's getting late? We should start getting home now," Marc looked anxious as he sat back down quietly in his seat.

"But, it's only ten o' clock, we've loads of time. And anyway I want to get to know more about your girlfriend, Amanda."

"But… Emmm… Amanda has to…. Meet with her dermatologist… and her doctor; she has bulimic problems,"

He said this last part behind his hand but still loud enough for people to hear him. Amanda turned bright red and she kicked Marc in the lower legs while Wilhelmina started babbling

"Really, what doctor do you go to? I find it a bit easier, if you try to go for low- fat foods…" catching on to what was going on as everyone was looking at her and she in turn turned red.

After Mrs. Weiner agreed with Marc and the others they paid for the bill and stood up to leave when they were dropping Amanda home, Marc got out of the car with her, while Mrs. Weiner and Wilhelmina stayed in the company car.

"Thanks Mandy, you know I really appreciate it."

"It's ok, that's what best friends are for… but you know you seriously owe me when this is all over."

Before Marc could even answer, Mrs. Weiner stuck her head out of the window and yelled for them to kiss, and Wilhelmina in the background was laughing and agreeing with her and before long, there were two faces at the window watching.

Marc weighed up his options quickly in his mind and wondered what to do next. Finally he realised that there was no way out… if he wanted to make this relationship seem real then they would have to kiss.

Amanda started gagging as she realised what Marc was thinking. Slowly she realised herself that there was more than her in this situation and decided to help out her friend.

Slowly the two of them moved closer.

Marc put his hand into his pocket and found his inhaler, ready to pull it out at the nearest possible moment. When he looked up again, he saw the look of shock on Amanda's face and it took everything he had not to laugh, or even smile.

They were so close now that Amanda could hear his gasping breath and she hid her smile of laughter and disguised as a look of fake affection for hr 'lover'.

They leaned closer, as Marc closed his eyes and waited for the worst. It won't be that bad, Amanda said to herself, just a quick peck on the lips.

3,2,1 and go… Marc and Amanda leant in that last bit and went for a quick peck as the two ladies in the car egged them on.

Ecstatic, fireworks, they had never felt anything like this before. Before Amanda knew what she was doing, she threw her hands around Marc's neck and pulled him closer again, and before either of them realised, they were kissing. Properly kissing this time, not just a little peck on the cheek.

Wilhelmina thought that having to kiss Amanda just to pretend to your mother was hilarious so she was jeering when he kissed her first. But then, when Amanda jumped for him and was running her fingers through his hair while they kissed properly; she was shocked, she couldn't believe it. Marc, who was always so squely when she ever talked about her partners, was French kissing his best friend.

But his mom, oblivious to the reason why her newly accustomed friend had stared at her son in horror while he 'smooched' his girlfriend, was joyous.

This was the first time she had ever seen him so close to anyone, physical or verbal. She was over the moon.

This is way better than island cruise boys, thought Marc, but then realising what he was doing he quickly pulled apart as his mom clapped.

Amanda looked at Marc after he pulled apart, and for once in her life, she was out of words. She had no idea what to say, she really needed time to think this all over. It was Marc, her best friend!!! WHY on earth had she gone in for the kill that time! It was all too confusing.

Marc, coming to his senses, quickly said goodbye and turned towards the car. But when he was sure his mom had rolled up the window, he quietly stated:

"you're very good at acting, thanks."

Amanda smiled, but before she could say anything else, he got into the car and she walked up to her apartment and wondered what to do next.

Her mind was clear. She had to do something about all this. Something to clear her mind, so she can understand what just happened back there.

There was only one place to go: Daniels.

As Marc climbed into the car, his mother started clapping again. He looked at Wilhelmina, she was staring at him. She had a look on her face that she recognised. A look she always had on when she looked at Connor and Molly together.

He knew, that she knew what had just happened. But she was nice enough to spare him the embarrassment…for now. He wasn't looking forward to going to work tomorrow, for fear of meeting two people.

A/N please tell me what you think and please, Read, review and recommend to your friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A/N Thanks for reading please review, PLEASE!!!!!!

What do you think about the story so far? I know it's not very interesting at the moment, but its only kind of a prologue. But it will get much better so keep reading please!!!

If you have any requests just mail me.

Thank you all for reviewing and or adding me to their favourite authors/story list.

Chapter 3.

Marc looked at himself in the make-up mirror that sat on his desk and decided to straighten his hair some more. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his mini GHD and plugged it in.

He still struggled to come to terms with what happened last night with Amanda. It was all just so confusing. He knew that Willie understood what happened, the way she looked at him when he got back into the car, and then she didn't say a word to him all the way to her penthouse apartment except to say:

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marc… I need to talk to you about something,"

So far, he had managed to avoid getting into a deep conversation with Wilhelmina or Amanda, but then again, it was only 9 o' clock, and he came in at 8 o' clock.

"You missed a bit, Lucy Lou," Wilhelmina came up behind him and caught him doing his hair, surprisingly enough, when she took the straightener off him; she went and straightened a bit of hair.

Marc knew that the only reason she was doing this was because she wanted to find out what happened last night.

"Willie, about last night… Thanks for not saying anything to my mom,"

"For not saying what?"

Marc knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make him admit what had really happened between him and Amanda, but he wasn't going to break that easily… he hoped.

"You know, about me… and Amanda… and the kiss," he stuttered.

"Oh, that. The kiss that wasn't, but actually was," She put down his GHD and turned his swivel chair around to face her with a serious look on her face.

"Marc, I know no matter what I say, your going to deny it and say that it was only pretend and to make your mom think you were really going out, but I saw the look on your face while you were kissing her."

"But-" Marc tried to say something but Wilhelmina interrupted.

" It was a look I've seen many times before, but never on your face. It's the look I see when Betty buys a sandwich, when Daniel looks at Molly, or when Amanda looks at her secret food drawer-"

"Or say, when you look at Conor?" Marc asked, hoping it would put her off her course a bit and change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject. Look what I'm trying to say is, I know you felt something when you kissed Amanda, something special that you've never experienced before, something that made you feel happier than you ever have in your life,"

When she said this Marc shot a startled look at her as he remembered the feeling he had when they had kissed. His palms were sweating, his heart was racing and all he could think about was a beautiful women who was playing tonsil-tennis with him.

"Nonsense, it was just that… my mouth felt dry and Amanda was just there to wetten it a bit for me. It's a game we play, eh… who can water the most tongues in a minute?" Marc tried to fob Wilhelmina off with this story, but she knew what he was trying to do and there was only one way to do it as he was nearly convincing himself`.

She reached in, put one hand around his neck, took a big breath and kissed him.

Marc was shocked by this and had no idea what she was doing. Before he knew it , he was kissing her back. But, he realised, it felt nothing like last night. It felt soggy and disgusting, compared to the fireworks he remembered from Amanda.

He pulled away and stared at Wilhelmina who was gagging.

"See" she said

"Was that anything like what you remember from last night"

"MARC! WILHELMINA! What… But Why?" Betty had come around the corner just as the two of them had pulled away and stood in earnest, looking for an explanation to why the office gay, was having a nice kiss with the office bitch, his boss!

"Betty, he was choking and I had to give him mouth to mouth. Why else would I be kissing him?" Wilhelmina replied looking convincing.

Marc looked from Betty to Wilhelmina and back again. But Betty seemed to think this was an acceptable excuse and turned and walked away with a smile and a wave.

"Thank God she's gone, the last thing I need is her stinking up my office with her Buritos. Anyway, where was I? OH yes. Marc, I'm not going to say any thing else. But just think of what I said. There's no use pretending."

Wilhelmina walked into her office and Marc threw his head down on the desk and wondered what else could go wrong.

One down, he thought, one left to go.

But when Daniel rang, looking to be put through to Willie, he found himself drawing hearts all over his notepad with the initials: A.T.S.S.

A/N I hope you like!. So sorry for the delay but I was really busy with school work and so on.

BTW the next chapter is going to see how Amanda copes after the kiss and her next day, when the lovebirds finally meet…….

Betcha you don't want to miss that one!

I will try to have it up as soon as possible!

Ill start writing today so it should be up by later. As usual if you have any requests just leave a message and I will get on it. Sorry if I don't get back to you all though, im very busy.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET IF U READ THEN REVIEW AND RECOMMEND TO UR FRIENDS"!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just in case anyone is wondering, this chapter follows Amanda after her passionate kiss with Marc and how she deals with it.

Btw I do not own ugly Betty or any of its characters, I just |LOVE it!

Chapter 4

Amanda walked up towards the front door of the Manhattan apartment that she shared with Betty. She turned around to face the road as the company car she had just travelled in sped away at top speed.

She couldn't understand what was happening. Why did it feel so different when they kissed? It felt like nothing she had ever felt before.

She knew what she had to do to clear up her mind and figure out what had really just happened.

She rummaged through her Prada bag to look for her keys, but they were gone.

"Damn, I must of left them at work!" She said to herself. She knew that she could knock on the door and Betty would no doubt let her in, but there was no point.

She hid her bags in the cupboard Betty's dad had installed a few days ago and walked down the stairs and back out to the road to call a cab.

"So, you kissed Marc?!" said the voice of her nighttime call: Daniel.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know what happened!"

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? Even I know what happened! You and Marc got it ON! Haha"

"Hey! Shut up! That was not what happened! I was just pretending to be his girlfriend so that his mom wouldn't find out he was gay!"

"But-"

"Look Daniel, I didn't come over here for this. I came over to see you,"

And before he could say another word, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and her tongue around his. Daniel knew there was something up. He just didn't know what it was. He started unbuttoning her shirt, and before he knew it, they were both on the bed, naked.

Amanda was enjoying this, but it didn't feel the same. When she kissed Marc, she felt fireworks, but when she kissed Daniel, however experienced he may be, she just felt pleasurable. She didn't want to say it, but she was starting to think that she was falling…. For MARC! And Even though he didn't say it, she knew he felt it too!

"Oh God, Oh GOD! OH DANIEL!!!!"

Daniel becoming inspired by this went harder and before he knew it, Amanda started pulling away.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I don't think I can do this right now. It's just too much and… and I'm too confused. I'm Sorry,"

And with this she picked up her clothes, stuffed them in her bag, put her coat on and walked out the door, without another word.

Daniel sat up on the bed, trying to distract him from the pleasurable feeling he was feeling down below. He knew why Amanda had left. It wasn't because she was annoyed at him, but more like she was annoyed at herself. Annoyed at getting herself into this mess more-like.

He stood up and went over to the window at the corner of his room. He tried to not to look but out of the corner of his eye he spotted Amanda walking down the street, tears streaming down her face.

"Hi, Mode Offices, Amanda speaking," she said into her earpiece in her usual drawly voice.

"You want DANIEL! Then go call his office! Stop disturbing me from MY hard work!" she then disconnected the call before they could reply, she took out a donut from the huge box that had been residing on her desk all morning.

She had been in a mood all morning. Everyone had noticed, but only her, Wilhelmina and Marc knew why. Speaking of Marc, she started to wonder where he was. She hadn't seen him all morning, Thank God! She thought.

She turned around in her new chair to see a confused looking Betty staring at her.

"Betty! God, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Oh, Nothing. I'm just happy, I was just talking to Matt-"

"Betty, I'm not really in the mood to listen to your love life right now, okay!"

"Okay. But… Speaking of love life, I just walked by Wilhelmina's office to find her MEETING Marc!"

"WHAT?! Wilhelmina was kissing Marc? WHY?!" Amanda, to her own surprise, felt a wave of sadness hit her. And before she could stop herself, she felt unstoppable thoughts hit her: Why id he kissing HER! Didn't last night mean any thing to him? Or is that what he does, tease them!

Betty looked at her and waited for a reply, but when Amanda just stared at her with a glazed look on her face, she decided to keep going, describing every detail she saw, down to whether they had their eyes closed or not.

"HOLY SH*T!" Amanda cried, when she realised what she was just after thinking.

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Well, Betty. Do you remember when I said I would be home late because I had to help Marc out with something?"

"Yes. His mom was home or something?"

"Well, his mom doesn't know he's gay, so I had to pretend to be his girlfriend, because he doesn't want her to find out." It was only for the seriousness of the conversation that Amanda didn't laugh at the look on poor little Betty's face as she was told this piece of news, she tried to interrupt, but Amanda didn't want to have to repeat herself, so she just ignored her and continued with the series of events from the night before.

"The whole night was going great apart from a few small hitches, but otherwise she totally fell for it. Until…"

"Until what?" Betty asked too much in shock to say anything else.

" Until we were going home, then it turned into a disaster, well sort of. You see, they were dropping me home and Marc got out of the car to say goodbye to me, but his mom was in the car with Wilhelmina and then they started yelling at us to kiss! So we had to and…and…and…"

"You kissed him! And what happened then?"

"Nothing else happened! I swear! It's just that-"

"Would you just spit it out!"

"I felt something. When we kissed, I felt something!" whispered an ashen-faced Amanda.

"It felt like there was something exploding inside me, like there was-"

"Fire-Works," They said in Unison.

Amanda looked surprised that Betty understood what she meant. But Betty on the other hand was shocked that Amanda felt that way about Marc.

"But Amanda, maybe you were just imagining it. Maybe you just pretend really good or…or Marc could've been just trying to persuade his mom real good," Betty started stuttering as she tried to come up with reasons why, on the outside she looked relaxed and calm, but on the inside she felt like screaming with shock, or falling to the floor with laughter.

"Sweet, Little, Pie-Eating Betty. If, as you say, was only pretend, then why did Marc skip our morning gossip in the secret s*x room and has been ignoring me all morning?"

"It's only 9.30 am. You only come in at 7.30 am!"

"Yeah, so that's two whole hours! I should have met up with him at least 5 times already!"

Betty stared at her and wondered how she got away with skipping work so much, because she reminded herself that she only got 2 breaks a day, and she was on less money than Amanda too.

God, Betty thought, I really deserve a raise, and reminded herself to let Daniel know as soon as an opportunity came up.

"BETTY!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Have you been listening to me at all!" she continued as Betty realised that Amanda had been continuing the conversation as she was dreaming about her well-earned raise.

Betty assured her she was, but checking her watch, said that she had to go because she was meant to be getting Daniel a coffee and Bagel.

Amanda watched as Betty walked away from the circular reception desk and into the elevator, Amanda remembered the times when she hated her and thought of all the fun times she had had with Marc teasing her.

Marc, she thought, Oh Marc, what are we going to do now.


End file.
